


Can I Order A 'Sex On The Beach'?

by the_albatross



Series: Rare Pair Fic Challenge [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Beach, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Beach Sex, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Multiple Pairings, Polyamory, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 23:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_albatross/pseuds/the_albatross
Summary: Here's my final entry for the rare pair fic challenge; Rajilaskam!Willam and Alaska have been friends for years pining away after one another yet neither dares to make a move...at least until they chance upon meeting another couple who seems to have their eyes set on both of them.A special thanks to @VeronicaSanders, @KitschyPixel, and @MissChimKi for inspiring the idea and of course, @PinkGrapefruit for supplying the title because I suck at them.





	Can I Order A 'Sex On The Beach'?

**Author's Note:**

> now with extra smut at the insistence of @Citrus

It was a little before 7 AM when Alaska and Willam pulled into the single non-chain restaurant that was open in the vaguely suburban area. It was a cute little cafe that opens its doors promptly at 6 AM on weekdays and Saturdays and then 7 on Sundays. There wasn't much in the area to begin with so finding something aside from fast food that was already open by the time they arrived was like a god-send. In truth, they would have made due with either a Dunkin Donuts or even McDonald's but something about a home-styled cafe seemed much more appealing so early in the morning, especially for Alaska as she stifled yet another yawn while she exited the car.

This whole mini trip had been Willam's idea and after almost two weeks of goading, she managed to convince Alaska to join her for a full day at the beach. The younger blonde had been agreeable to the proposition of relaxing in the warm weather but where she had her reservations was of course with the time Willam had suggested they leave...a lovely 6 AM before the sun was even truly up and shining in the sky.

"Why does it have to be so _early_ _?"_ Alaska had whined repeatedly at every thought of her losing precious sleeping time, especially on the weekend.

"The beach gets packed sometimes," the dirty blonde argued in a very limited sense. She knew Alaska would give in before long and just wanted to be annoyed about the situation to save face without seeming too passive. "And besides, it's going to be a nice day, I wanna stay out and enjoy it as long as possible."

"But _6 AM_?" Alaska stressed once more.

This discussion had gone back and forth, almost always with the same dialogue before Alaska finally agreed once Willam pulled out the rare and incredibly unfair advantage of using that special cooing tone she saved just for the younger woman. It was completely a low blow; Willam knew she'd do just about anything that was asked of her so long as she used that voice. It was as though once the first syllable passed from the dirty blonde's lips, Alaska suddenly became willing to anything and everything to make Willam happy...even sacrificing something very near and dear to her heart; her lazy weekend mornings.

But here she was, struggling to stay fully awake as they made the 40 minute trek to a cute little beach Willam had discovered late last year. The dirty blonde had already made a few trips out by herself, usually whenever she took a day off work to fix her tan lines, but this would be the first time that Alaska would join her. And Willam certainly had her routine down to a science; leave her house by 6, stop at the cafe for a quick pick-me-up and bathroom break, then onto the beach until at least mid-afternoon. She even brought a packed lunch with her so as not to give up any valuable time in the sun...or her premium parking spot. Alaska had to admit, she was dedicated though she wished her friend would be more negotiable with the departure time.

Nevertheless, they made it to the cafe for some much needed coffee and as Alaska browsed over the house brews available for selection, Willam quickly rushed off to the bathroom. Alaska took her time pondering over the selection of no less than seven different flavors that had already been set out in their own self-contained dispensers. She had almost been tempted to order a specialty drink but that would have been a little bit pricier. Instead, she just order two bagels and two cups of the cheaper pre-made coffee. But now the time came to decide on what flavor...

Her choice was a bit more obvious; the red-eye mix would be far too strong for her and she already had a preference for the sweeter blends...French Vanilla seemed to be the obvious match...But for Willam? That was a little more difficult. 'Jamaican Me Crazy' was probably a 'no', as would be the 'Sugar Cookie'...The 'Breakfast Blend' smelled a bit too weak for what the dirty blonde liked to drink early in the morning, so that was out as well...

Finally, Alaska's eyes drifted to the second-to-last pot that had been placed out so far; 'Irish Hazelnut'. Perfect!

Just to Willam's taste.

With a slight victorious grin, Alaska quickly filled her cups and moved onto the cream and sugar. Willam's coffee, no matter the blend, was always predictable; two creamers, or glugs of it, and three packs of sugar, preferably the raw kind if available. She hated the chemical taste of most artificial sweeteners, often finding it left an unpleasant after-taste; an opinion Alaska shared wholeheartedly. As for her own coffee, Alaska tailored her add-ins to each flavor. French Vanilla was already sweet, so two sugars and one creamer ought to be just fine.

She had just begun to reach for the bottle of creamer when her hand met with another woman's quite unexpectedly. Alaska had hardly been aware that other customers were in the shop, much less that one was right next to her. The grazing of their fingers as they both made to grab the bottle quickly served to startle her into a much more conscious state. Before she even had a chance to properly think about the situation she found that she was already apologizing and retracting her hand, a gesture that was immediately reciprocated by the other person.

Alaska's gaze drifted to the woman that was now beside her and for just a second she felt her breath hitch in her throat. The stranger had obviously just been out jogging; her long jet black hair was pulled up into a high ponytail while the bangs stuck just slightly to her damp forehead. Her outfit was undeniably fashionable but still sporty, even including a few strips of reflective fabric down the sides of the jacket and shorts, and then finally her shoes had remained mostly clean but a light sheen from the early morning dew could still be found pooling on the plastic tips. Despite all of this, she still looked absolutely stunning in an entirely effortless way that Alaska was inclined to feel jealous of. And then when you threw in the friendly, apologetic smile that the woman was currently throwing Alaska's way?

It was the perfect combination to inspire a small, fleeting crush towards the stranger.

"Sorry," Alaska repeated once she was finally able to take control of her thoughts, "Go ahead."

The woman shook her head, smile still in place as she replied in a gentle tone, "No, you were here first. You should."

Alaska faltered, they seemed to be at an impasse and quite honestly, she was inclined to let the woman go first just as an excuse to keep her nearby for a few seconds longer. Seeing her hesitation, the woman's eyes soften considerably, as she encouraged once more, "Go on. I'll wait my turn, I'm not in a rush."

Her voice had dipped just short of cooing and immediately Alaska felt her stomach beginning to twist...she really was a sucker when beautiful women used that tone with her it seems.

To keep herself from acting like any more of an idiot than she probably already looked like, she mumbled an appreciative word of gratitude and began filling her cups with the appropriate amount of creamer. She could feel the woman's eyes on her even as she slid down the counter towards the sugar and tore open the packets so roughly that they almost spilled out. Finally replacing the lids on the cups, she grabbed the To-Go bag with the bagels, shot the woman a small grateful smile, and scurried on towards an empty table near the doors to wait for Willam.

Her heart felt like it was racing in her chest as she took a few cautious sips of her coffee in an effort to calm herself down. She knew Willam would be out shortly and that'd be the end of this ordeal but when she saw the woman sitting down in a booth almost parallel to her, it felt like a spot-light the strength of the sun was shining down on her. Alaska tried to keep her sight from falling back to the woman but every so often when it felt safe to do so, she stole a few glances at the unknown jogger. At the times when she didn't quite dare to look over, she could have sworn she felt a set of eyes on her as well.

A few minutes later after Willam still had not emerged from whatever the hell she was doing in the bathroom, a sudden burst of movement from the stranger's table caught her eye. Glancing up in as discreet a manner as she could muster, she saw the woman's smile growing ever brighter as she seemed to be waving to someone just passing through the entrance.

"Raja!" she called out just loud enough to be heard across the room, "Over here!"

Footsteps were heard to be shuffling but Alaska was unable to sneak a peek at the other person without seeming too obvious. But as it turned out all she had to do was wait just a few more seconds and swiftly she felt her heart hammering in her chest once more. Almost as soon as the two women were in a close enough distance to one another, they shared a brief kiss before both repositioned themselves in the booth. There was a look of pure admiration in the jogger's eyes as she welcomed her companion and began chatting away with evident enthusiasm.

Alaska knew she was now being utterly obvious as she stared at the pair but it seemed like a helpless cause to try and tear her eyes away. They were both gorgeous in their own unique ways. The jogger, whose name Alaska still had yet to hear, was like a casual beauty; fun and approachable, one you felt yourself drawn to just by her energy alone. As for the other woman, Raja; she radiated an aura that seemed to draw your eyes to her but still kept you at a safe, respectable distance. She seemed like someone you couldn't just approach without a valid reason for calling on her; you had to be worthy of taking up her time even if you just wanted to give up every minute in your day if only to look at her.

Unlike her partner, she was the only one of them to be wearing any trace of makeup at this time and though it was very light, it looked expertly applied...like she had years of perfecting her skill and matching it to suit her face. Her lips especially were the most striking feature, having been painted just a few shades darker than her already honey colored skin. Out of self-consciousness for her own mostly bare face, Alaska began biting her gloss covered lip, the one feature aside from a bit of mascara that had any trace of additional product.

As her eyes fell back to her cup, Alaska could have sworn that once more she was being watched. Before she dared to look up to confirm those suspicions, Willam came bouncing up next to her with a slight grin that seemed rather out of place for her so early in the morning.

Motioning towards the coffee on the table, she asked, "Which one's mine?"

Even before Alaska had opened her mouth to reply, Willam was already reaching for one and somehow missing the smudged traces of lip gloss around lid, selected Alaska's French Vanilla and took a shallow sip of it.

Rolling her eyes with a patient smile, Alaska pulled the cup out of Willam's hands and mockingly informed her, "This is _mine_... _Yours_ is sitting next to the bag."

For her part, Willam gave her a vaguely apologetic smile and made to grab the correct cup. Unlike when she had tasted Alaska's coffee, which earned a slight grimace at the overly sweet flavor, Willam's proper drink drew forth a pleased grin and content sigh as she drained almost a third of the contents in one gulp. She gave Alaska a truly sincere word of thanks and asked if she was ready to leave.

Nodding her head, Alaska agreed, almost tempted as she followed her friend past the door to look back one final time at the stunning couple she was leaving behind. Though she ultimately denied herself of that opportunity, she still felt like if she had, her line of sight would have connected with one or both of the women. She pondered over what that could have possibly meant or resulted in ('nothing' being the answer she was inclined to give for both questions) and by the time she and Willam arrived at the empty beach, she forced herself to push any further thought of it out of her mind.

Instead she was determined to focus her attention on Willam, who now wasted little time in stripping down to her bathing suit. Even before Alaska had laid out the blanket and towels she brought for both of them, Willam had already slathered herself in sunscreen and was ready to dive into the ocean. She asked if Alaska would be joining her but the blonde politely refused, citing it was still a bit too cold for her but perhaps in the afternoon she would take her up on the offer.

In truth, the temperature was only about half of the answer. Alaska would be taking advantage of the separation to just watch Willam without any worry of getting caught. Even when they were together, she was always nervous that focusing her sight too long on her friends would tip her off to the less than PG thoughts Alaska sometimes harbored towards her long-time companion. She always kept their interactions respectful but she could never find the courage to confess to Willam how she felt...its not as though it would amount to anything and Willam certainly wouldn't abandon her if she discovered the truth but even thought of the dirty blonde finally knowing about Alaska's hidden crush was absolutely mortifying. So she just consoled herself with stealing glances here and there and reveling in the time they spent together. It was something she wouldn't change for anything in the world.

For most of the morning, Alaska spent her time divided between reading a book she had brought and discreetly watching over her friend as she swam up and down the beach. Over the course of three hours, the foot traffic had picked up quite a bit and in every direction Alaska looked, there seemed to be a newcomer setting their belongings down onto the sand. The background noise had risen just slightly but thankfully not enough to be too distracting whenever she tried to focus herself on reading the words on the page and not on Willam's skimpy but flattering bikini.

Alaska managed to make it through two chapters before she heard a friendly voice just a few feet beside her, "Excuse me. Mind if we set up next to you?"

Alaska's head turned up to see one half of that beautiful couple from the coffee shop glancing down at her with a bright smile as she patiently waited for an answer. Try as she might, Alaska's mind seemed to have been wiped completely blank as she stared almost helpless at the one woman whose name she had inadvertently learned; Raja. Despite her gawking, the older woman didn't seem inclined to acknowledge it other than a slight tilt of her head as her lips curled ever so slightly into a teasing grin.

Finally after what felt like hours had escaped, Alaska managed to plaster a smile on her slightly burning face and replied back, "Not at all. Go ahead."

The older woman gave her a quick word of thanks and proceeded to drop her belongings just a few feet away from Alaska and Willam's own outstretched blanket. While the blonde tried to divert her sight back to her book in an attempt to save what little dignity she still possessed, she found she had to curse the universe just slightly as the jogger from earlier came sprinting up to join her companion with yet another bundle of items.

Alaska was watching the scene in a helpless, 'why me?' state of mind when suddenly the stranger's eyes fell to hers and shining grin stretched across her face. She had immediately recognized and remembered Alaska from their brief encounter in the shop and commented cheerfully, "Seems we're meant to spend the day together."

"Guess so," Alaska agreed as a shy undertone worked its way into her voice. She could hear the blood pounding in her ears at the thought of spending at least a few more hours with this gorgeous couple so close by. It seemed as though the universe loved to both reward and torture her.

As the couple continued to unpack their bags, Alaska's gaze drifted to Raja as she careless striped away her loose shirt. The art covering most of the skin on her arms caught Alaska's attention until her gaze was raking down every inch of exposed ink that she could see. It didn't take long for the other woman to become aware of the blatant staring and trying her best to immediately cover for herself, Alaska apologized sheepishly, "Sorry. Was just admiring your tattoos."

A cocky but proud grin grew across Raja's lips as she put forth an enticing offer of, "Want a closer look?"

The final syllable had barely slipped out before the blonde was nodding her head eagerly. Dropping to her knees next to Alaska's blanket, Raja extended her arm in order for the younger woman to take in the details more clearly. As her eyes followed each of the lines, Alaska felt like she was slowly slipping into a trance and without even thinking, her hand had slowly begun to reach out to run her fingers over the frilly edges. Coming to her senses and stopping herself just inches short of actually making contact, Alaska tore her gaze back to meet Raja's and apologized for what she had almost done.

"Don't worry about it," Raja assured her as her voice dipped towards a low, consoling level, "You can touch them."

If Alaska had been standing she was sure she would have gone weak in the knees but to her relief, she kept her voice steady as she accepted the offer and carefully traced her fingertips across some of the patterns.

Her mind had gone into an almost fully distracted state as she mentioned in a daze, "The lines are so smooth..."

"Had them for a few years now," Raja informed her politely, "They're only really raised while they're still healing."

Pulling her hand away and reconnecting their gazes, Alaska admitted in a somewhat embarrassed fashion, "Oh, I didn't know that."

"I take it you don't have any yourself?" Raja asked after having already guessed the answer, if one had to judge by the playful look in her eyes.

Shaking her head modestly, Alaska had to confess that she didn't, only Willam had any permanent ink added to her body.

Almost as if on cue, the dirty blonde in question had come strolling up to the pair. A tense smile was to be seen on her face as she asked who Alaska's new friend was.

At once the older woman flashed her a charming smile, and as she held out her hand, stated that her name was, "Raja."

"Willam," the dirty blonde replied with a polite but stony smile as she reciprocated the gesture.

From a few feet away, Alaska could hear the jogger finally introducing herself as "Manila" with a cheerful grin and soon Alaska was mirroring it as she provided her own name to the pair. Upon hearing the blonde speaking, Manila turned her attention to the youngest of them and if anything Alaska would swear the smile grew even wider. As if to confirm those suspicions, Willam's eyes were darting between the two with a silent question, or rather a near demand, to know what was going on with the pair's shared knowing gaze.

"We kinda met at the coffee shop for like five seconds," Alaska informed the older woman with an air of sheepishness.

Despite the blonde's attempt to stay vague, Manila couldn't seem to keep a flirtatious undertone from penetrating her voice as she added in, "I'd say it was at least ten."

Raja only seemed to be amused by the comment but Willam's sentiments sharply contradicted that feeling. Though to everyone's relief, instead of raising a scene, she gave a quiet musing of, "Mm."

Alaska was more than ready to change the subject, if only just to keep the beautiful couple engaged with her, but the dirty blonde seemed to have other plans for the time being. Setting herself down on the blanket, putting a barrier between Raja and her friend in the process, Willam proceeded to dig around in the bag they had brought containing their beach accessories and asked innocently, "'Lask, could you put some more sunscreen on my back? Wanna lay out here for a little bit."

Like a pet eager to please, Alaska was nodding her head with an immediate agreement of, "Sure."

After Willam handed her the almost new bottle of lotion, Alaska wasted little time in assisting her friend. Though her heart had a tendency to race any time she made physical contact with the dirty blonde, today of course being no exception, she remained respectful of Willam's person and made quick work of applying the latest layer of sunscreen.

Once finished she promptly handed the bottle back to Willam but instead of moving on to add the lotion anywhere else on her body, the dirty blonde instead offered, "Let me get you, too."

If Alaska had any desire not to accept, that notion was largely missed by Willam. She was already squeezing the sunscreen out before the final word had passed from her lips. Not that Alaska would have refused anyway. Even tossing aside her affection for the older woman, it was still a good idea in the growing heat of the day to keep up with reapplying the sunscreen. The last thing she wanted was to end up burnt for a week.

Turning around so that her back was to her friend, Alaska piled up her long hair into a makeshift bun as she awaited to feel the touch of Willam's bare skin on hers. What she hadn't expected was for the lotion to feel so cool still. A small gasp at the contact escaped her which to her mortification almost turned into a whine as the dirty blonde's voice dipped with a soft apology of, "Sorry, baby."

Alaska could have swore her heart skipped a beat in her chest at the barely used pet name and mumbled that it was fine. However, despite her words, she was decidedly feeling anything less than fine as Willam's hands slipped beneath the strings of her bikini. Despite herself, she could feel her cheeks growing hot as the nimble fingers traced everywhere across her back under the pretext of wanting to thoroughly rub in the lotion. Alaska honestly just chalked it up to Willam probably pouring out too much into her hand and was now trying to use it as much as possible. But that thought did little to calm her twisting stomach as Willam's hands traveled ever lower. It was just when she was beginning to bite her lower lip that Willam retreated and moved to lay down on the blanket.

Alaska didn't know whether to feel relieved...or cheated.

So instead she just turned her attention back to the couple and began to inquire with some innocent and polite questions. Willam would pipe up every now and then as the conversation quickly consumed the other three but in large part she stayed unusually quiet. It was thanks to the generic small talk that Alaska was able to learn just a little bit more about her new friends. They actually lived pretty close by and even came to the beach nearly every weekend as the weather allowed. The amount of time they spent here varied, whether it was a full day or just a walk up and down the tide line but it was clear this spot had a special place in their heart. The three eventually turned to more probing questions such as one's occupation, what they did for fun and various stories of miscellaneous adventures with one another.

It seemed at first that Willam was well on her way to becoming annoyed with the three but after catching a glimpse of the couple exchanging a kiss, her disposition had softened considerably. Though she was far from the usually outgoing and boisterous life of the party that Alaska knew her as, it was clear that slowly but surely she was warming up to the pair and soon would be back to her normal self. However one trait that Alaska did make a note of was how Willam utterly refused to move from her spot by the blonde's side. She wasn't sure if Willam was simply done swimming for the day or if she just wanted to stay in the company of their new friends but in a strange way she was glad.

Watching the pair, who clearly held an enormous amount of affection towards one another, left her feeling a bit lonely somewhere deep in her heart. She longed to have a relationship like that; one where she was so comfortable with the other person it was almost second nature to remain at each other's side even if the only thing they engaged in was small talk. Manila's gaze was one of absolute adoration for the older woman while Raja's was one of utter devotion. A very different set of emotions yet so complementary towards one another.

Alaska found that she was actually... _jealous_.

As for Willam, those shared looks of mutual appreciation seemed to quell her discontent with the attention they seemed to be lavishing on Alaska when she first spotted them. Though she still didn't care for the mildly flirty comments or wandering eye that each of the other women spared for the blonde, they at least seemed to respect the distance that Willam wanted them to keep.

The rest of the day up to late afternoon was filled with light chatter. Eventually they slipped off for a walk down the beach while Willam and Alaska decided to take their leave in order to keep their dinner plans for that night. Before they parted ways, Manila had asked if the pair would be returning the following week. Alaska felt her stomach tying itself into knots as she glanced over to Willam for confirmation. They hadn't made any plans beyond today to come back together but if it meant seeing Raja and Manila again, Alaska would have gladly woken up every day in the wee hours of the morning for the rest of her life.

Though usually Willam was always eager to return to the beach, this time there was a strong hint of hesitation before she muttered an agreement. Alaska could have sworn that her smile would have rivaled the strength of the sun...at least until she heard Raja murmur, "See you then," to the dirty blonde, along with a very light grazing of her fingertips across Willam's upper arm as she and Manila set off on their walk towards the shoreline.

Even such a tiny, perhaps innocent, perhaps not, gesture had given Willam reason to pause and Alaska would have bet anything the dirty blonde's breath caught in her throat. A flash of envy gripped her heart as she longed to be able to elicit the same kind of reaction from her friend on her own. It seems that even with her initial reluctance to welcome the couple, Willam was not immune to the charms of at least one of them. And there was no denying that after they left, there was a trace of a vaguely impressed smile resting on Willam's lips that lasted almost the whole duration of their ride home.

*****

As promised, the pair returned again the following Saturday and set up their blanket in almost the same spot as they had the previous week. Willam spent a majority of their time alone swimming in the ocean once more while Alaska waited anxiously on shore keeping a close eye on both her friend and their belongings. Though this week Alaska had actually joined her in walking along the shoreline, she utterly refused to go into the water any further than ankle deep. In her opinion it was still far too cold to be going in, even if the sun was promised to shine exceptionally bright later that day.

Eventually Willam gave in after swimming alone for an hour and opted to walk beside Alaska as she explored the beach in a way she hadn't been able to last Saturday. The entrance onto the sand from the parking lot was very close to one end of the beach that brushed against the edges of the wooded cliffs. Due to the nature of the cliffs suddenly collapsing, particularly after heavy rainfall, the county had posted a notice forbidding people from wandering too close. Not that it stopped anyone anyhow...

But since Alaska wasn't looking to risk her neck at this point in time, she instead walked in the opposite direction towards the boardwalk she saw extending off into the distance. Though the beach was admittedly a bit small, especially when compared to more commercial locations, it still held a certain charm. It felt more natural and welcoming to be surrounded by nature, even if the bugs associated with it were a bit annoying at times.

By the time the two had doubled back, they spotted Manila and Raja making their way onto the beach with their towels and bags in hand. Immediately Alaska perked up with a wide smile and began calling out a warm welcome to the women. Willam was less ecstatic but Alaska hardly noticed as she grabbed the dirty blonde's hand and forced her to speed walk in order to meet the pair halfway. She felt almost like a kid in high school after spotting their crush the moment she laid eyes on the couple once more.

For their part, they greeted Willam and Alaska with matching grins and asked where they ought to drop their belongings. Alaska had begun to withdraw her hand from Willam's in order to point out the direction but to her surprise the older woman seemed reluctant to let go. Or perhaps she hadn't noticed, Alaska thought. Willam's expression hardly seemed to change as the blonde's hand left hers so mostly likely she hadn't realized right away that Alaska was trying to disentangle them.

Disregarding that thought for now, Alaska opted instead to direct the pair over to where she had laid out her and Willam's blanket. As they began to unpack, their conversation from last week picked up again in earnest. It was almost as if no time had passed at all since they last saw one another. Even Willam was joining in as an equal participant. Though she was still a bit more reserved than how Alaska typically knew her, she had taken a liking to the couple and seemed to be genuinely intrigued by the two.

Again, by the time the pair began to depart for a walk down the beach, towards the cliffs Alaska noticed, the four exchanged another promise to meet up again the following week. Slowly but surely this mutual agreement turned into a predictable routine as the weeks slipped into months with only rain or bad weather keeping the two pairs apart. Alaska and Willam would always arrive at the beach early, sometimes spotting Manila, Raja or both at the coffee shop beforehand, but always spending at least one hour together before the couple made their way over to join them. They'd all spend the majority of the day together, sometimes sunbathing, sometimes swimming or other times just walking up and down the shoreline but by late afternoon, the couple would always excuse themselves in direction of the cliffs.

There were times when Willam and Alaska would not always leave right away but once the pair had slipped off, they would not be seen again for at least for another half hour. Willam used the time to catch up on missed texts or even eating a quick snack but Alaska's curiosity continued to grow with each passing week. She'd never really seen that part of the beach due in large part to the fallen trees that hid most of the landscape but she couldn't help but wonder just what was so interesting over there that Raja and Manila would want to disappear to find every week.

Finally on one exceedingly warm day, Alaska dared to follow after them. The couple had gotten a head start a few minutes prior and Willam was off swimming in the ocean once more. It seemed like the perfect opportunity to trail behind and see just why Manila and Raja wandered off so habitually every week. The terrain past the lonely warning sign had grown much more dense and leaf-littered as she darted between the fallen trees and rocks. It was a bit inconvenient for anyone wishing to take a relaxing stroll so there must have been some additional motivating factor for why the couple would want to come out here together.

Past the first major blockade of overturned foliage, the area did open up, but not very much Alaska had to admit. Upon inspecting the walls of the cliff at a much closer distance, Alaska could see where several parts had collapsed in recent months though exactly how recent was difficult to say. Yet still no matter how thoroughly she searched the area, she could not see nor hear any trace of Raja and Manila. She wandered on much closer to the cliffs until she came up on a curved corner that had jutted into the water and still there was no sign of the couple even with the new vantage point...Unless perhaps they had gone into the woods itself but that option seemed unlikely...they had no shoes on after all.

She was at a loss and considering going back to wait for their return and simply ask them...but another idea struck her.

The water near the cliff didn't seem too deep, perhaps only thigh high for most people of average height. Maybe they had pushed onward into another area. It was worth a shot to investigate at least.

Braving the lukewarm water, Alaska steadied herself on the slightly rocky, sand-filled bottom, and carefully made her way around the cliff. Whatever she was expecting, it certainly was not what she found.

After rounding the corner of the cliff, the landscape quickly opened up into a small miniature bay. It looked surprisingly clean yet still rather wild when compared to the area she had just passed though. But as she was taking in the natural beauty something else quickly caught her attention.

Off a good 20 yards away at the very edge of the shoreline, Alaska spotted the couple in a more intimate moment than she ever thought she'd witness. There was little doubt as to what the pair was doing, what with Raja's hand tucked between Manila's legs and the latter's head thrown back just slightly. She was biting her bottom lip in effort to keep from becoming too loud but every so often Alaska could hear a soft call of Raja's name mixed in with the sound of the surf. Her breathing looked labored and heavy if the heaving of her chest was anything to go by as she clawed at Raja's back desperate for something to hold on to. If Raja was bothered by the light scratches, she showed no outward sign of it. Instead she seemed to be solely focus on her task of giving Manila as much pleasure as the younger woman could handle.

Even from her limited angle Alaska would bet anything that Raja's fingers were skillfully working their way in and out in a manner Raja would have come to perfect during their time together. Aside from all of that, she was dusting several kisses up and down the side of Manila's neck as the grip on her backside tightened even further. There was no doubt that younger woman was getting dangerously close.

Raja was just starting to work her way down to a spot between Manila's collarbone when Alaska felt a pair of warm hands gripping her bare waist and soft chest pressed against her backside. She barely even registered the presence of another person before she heard a teasing whisper in her ear, "Whatcha watching?"

Completely startled, Alaska jumped in place and quickly spun around to find her friend standing just a little too close for comfort. Trying her best to keep them from being caught, she scolded her friend in hushed, firm tone, "Fuck, Willam!"

Not even daring to look back at the pair, Alaska quickly began trying to push Willam back around the other side of the cliff but the dirty blonde was having none of it. Firmly standing her ground, Willam dug her feet in and refused to move. As she had suspected when she first spotted Alaska on her own, she knew the blonde was up to something sneaky and definitely wanted in on it. She darted her way around the younger woman in an effort to see what she was spying on as her voice rose in pitch with a taunting question of, "Ooh, what's going on-"

However she intended to finish that sentence quickly died on her lips as Willam took in the sight that laid before her. Very much amused, she continued to tease the nervous young woman, "'Laska, I didn't know you were such a perv!"

"Shut up!" Alaska all but yelled as her voice cracked in embarrassment. Before either of them could truly be caught by their new friends, Alaska grabbed Willam's arm and swiftly pulled her away from the scene, all the while she kept up her adamant statement of, "I didn't know that's what they were doing-"

"Uh-huh, right," Willam interrupted with eye roll of disbelief. This little incident would definitely be material to tease Alaska with for years to come.

"I didn't!" the blonde insisted as she kept up a brisk pace back to a safe distance away from the edge of the cliff, "Not at first."

"Oh, but after?" the dirty blonde challenged with an arched brow.

Feeling her cheeks continuing to grow hot in embarrassment, the blonde squeaked out, "Shut up! I only realized like a second before you showed up!"

Stopping the younger woman in her tracks, Willam stepped closer until there were almost touching and dared her answer, "And how long would you have stayed if I hadn't?"

As she thought, Alaska remained silent while her cheeks burned a bright red. It almost could have been mistaken for the early stages of sunburn if someone hadn't known better. But Willam certainly did and felt a smug smirk stretching across her lips as she affirmed, "Mh-mm. Perv."

"We're done talking about this," Alaska declared as she set off once more towards their blanket.

There was no way she could face the couple after they returned and with a lightning quick speed, she hastily packed up all the belongings she and Willam had brought and ushered the protesting dirty blonde towards the car. Even long after the beach and town were out of sight, Alaska could still feel the humiliated heat emanating from her face...one that seemed to double every time she met Willam's knowing gaze.

That night after retiring to her own apartment she finally allowed herself to replay the scene after having faithfully pushed it from her mind for the better part of the afternoon. Whether it had been real or imagined, Alaska did her best to focus on all the little micro-expressions she believed Manila would have held. From the biting of her lower lip, the heavy panting, soft mewls for more, eyes clenched tight as she tried to hold on for just a little longer...

Startled, Alaska quickly shook those thoughts from her mind. It just felt...dirty to be thinking of her new friends in that manner. As far as she knew, they hadn't even realized they'd been caught, much less actively watched for well over a minute. And then for her to be playing out the scene again as a very familiar burning built up in the pit of her stomach?

It was too much.

No matter how enticing that mental image had been, Alaska refused to dwell on it. The guilt just wasn't worth it.

Even when she and Willam set off again the following Saturday morning, Alaska still had reservations about seeing the couple again so soon. She knew her heart would be fluttering even more than it usually did but Willam was insistent on returning to the beach. Their stop at the coffee shop was unusually quick as Willam rushed them in and out after a quick restroom and breakfast break. Seems she just couldn't wait to spend another day in the sun.

Once on the sand, Alaska barely had time to lay out their blanket and towels before the dirty blonde was grabbing her hand and leading her off towards the shoreline. Somewhat impatiently, she urged, "C'mon!"

"Where are we going?" Alaska asked reluctantly as she struggled to fully wake herself up and mentally prepare for the cold water that was soon to be hitting her feet.

A devilish smirk soon found its way to Willam's lips as she turned back to Alaska and asked rhetorically, "Where do you think?"

The realization of Willam's intended destination startled Alaska into full consciousness and her heels began to dig in as she sputtered out, "Wha-Why-"

"I want to check it out," the dirty blonde reasoned as she continued to pull Alaska towards the wooded end of the beach. Despite her being a good few inches shorter than younger woman, Willam could be surprisingly persistent and strong once motivated...and right now, she certainly had the necessary motivation.

Alaska only struggled for another few seconds before ultimately giving in and allowing Willam to guide her ever closer to the cliffs. Though she wouldn't quite dare to say it out loud, the phrase 'This is a bad idea' looped in her mind during their entire journey.

As expected, the water they had to traverse through was far too cold for Alaska to find enjoyable but it would have been pointless for her to try to resist. She honestly didn't put it past Willam to splash her if she showed any sign of discomfort for the cool waves pooling around them. By some bit of luck it was closer to low tide than high so there wasn't as much water to wade through as the previous week but with the sun so low in the sky, the majority of the area was still left in the shade.

A shiver ran up her spine as Willam forced her to brave the depths and follow the knee deep water until they reached the opposite shoreline. The nearer they got, it became increasingly obvious that this part of the beach had a much more rocky bottom than where they usually occupied. The clay made the footing a bit slippery if they neared the edge of the cliff too much but thankfully there was just enough sand to ensure that they maintained a steady grip.

With a single-minded determinedness that Alaska was usually one to admire, Willam marched right up to almost the exact spot she and the blonde had seen Raja and Manila in the midst of their liaison. Alaska was initially intending to avoid the area but at Willam's insistence, or rather pulling, she soon found herself sitting quite near the same area Manila had been laying the previous Saturday.

The pair sat side by side in silence for almost a full minute as they watched the waves lapping at tide line in front of them, but Willam soon took to contemplating out loud, "Mm, so this is it...it's kinda cold in the shade."

Another shiver ran through Alaska's body as she distractedly agreed, "Yeah."

More than anything she was hoping they'd leave soon as it was becoming increasingly difficult not to begin replaying the events of their last visit to the beach. Already a desperate ache was starting to burn in the pit of her stomach but with every ounce of willpower she had, she tried her best to steer her thoughts away from that accidental case of voyeurism. Willam however, apparently felt no such shame as she further commented, "Not exactly comfortable here but..."

The blonde was silently praying that would be the end of it but those prayers went unanswered as the older woman scooted closer until she was very nearly brushing against Alaska. There was hardly an inch of space between their bodies as Willam cocked her head to the side and asked, "Don'tcha wonder what it'd be like?"

Alaska was fighting with every last bit of strength she had not to let herself do something stupid in response to Willam's innocent question. Even trying to keep her eyes from drifting to the dirty blonde's lips or down the curves of her body required a conscious effort to resist. Nothing however could be done to stop the faint pink she felt rising to her cheeks.

Certainly not trusting herself to say anything that wouldn't be self-incriminating or embarrassing, Alaska opted to simply shrug her shoulders as though the thought had never crossed her mind...much less that it involved the person right next to her.

Despite her attempt to appear neutral and unaffected by the question, Willam seemed to be utterly let down by her answer, or rather, lack of one. Her eyes flashed between frustration and hopelessness as if she weren't sure which she ought to be feeling more strongly at that moment. Alaska was nearly about to question the odd expression until Willam shook her head in disbelief. She sounded quite beaten as she let out a helpless laugh of, "'Lask...I really don't get you."

"What do you mean?" she inquired at once as her head tilted in confusion.

Brushing it off, Willam simply stood up and replied, "Never mind. Let's head back."

*******

Their return journey was again quiet but this time it felt more like an awkward tension rather than a comfortable, friendly silence. Almost the moment they had rounded the corner of the cliff and began walking towards the wooded section, Willam decided to instead run off and swim alone. Alaska was left to watch helplessly as her friend stormed away and promptly disappeared between the waves as she seemed to try her best to put as much distance between them as possible.

Her hands were shaking as she stood shuddering in the cool shade and somewhere in the back of her mind, she had the sense that somehow she had fucked up big time. She racked her brain trying to figure out what it could have been but every possibility she came up with seemed too far-fetched. There was no way that Willam could return her affections so perhaps, Alaska reasoned, she had finally discovered the secret that she had tried so hard to keep hidden. Either way, Alaska remained sure of two things; one, that Willam does not feel the same as she does and two, Alaska had no desire to be around anyone else at this particular moment. Instead she decided to sequester herself to this isolated area and suffer in solitude as she came to terms with the likely fact Willam now knew about her long-kept crush.

Setting herself down on one of the larger overturned trees, Alaska sat in dejection and watched the waves as they washed over the shoreline and slowly began to recede back into a proper low tide. She was unsure of how long she had been there but by the time she heard a break in the normal background noise, the sun had risen much higher in the sky and the shadows that had shielded her had begun to retreat further down the beach. She almost disregarded the noise as being too far off in the distance to warrant any special attention but as she began to slip back into her misery again, she was jolted from her thoughts by a very familiar voice.

"Hey, 'Laska! Where's Willam?" Manila called out cheerfully as she and Raja made their way closer to Alaska's spot of self-imposed isolation.

"Oh, um, she's around...somewhere," Alaska replied with a slightly pained smile as she tried her best to appear friendly. There was a slight shrug of her shoulders as she admitted, "Not sure where exactly."

"Hm," Raja murmured as she made her way round Alaska's side to sit down next to her.

While the older woman made herself comfortable looking out onto the beach, Manila opted to remain on the blonde's opposite side while straddling the width of the tree as she scooted a bit closer than what most friends would dare to call 'casual'. Raja kept up her air of a polite yet respectful nature but Manila was much more brazen and to the point as she took the opportunity to finally ask the burning question that she and her partner both had, "We always see you two together, are you two dating?"

Startled, Alaska's eyes darted to the ground as an all too noticeable blush rose to her face. Trying to find her voice and keep it level at the unexpected inquiry, Alaska replied uncomfortable, "Uh, um...no, just...no."

Her fingers were toying with a lock of hair as she tried to distract herself from the queasy feeling growing in her stomach. It made quite a difference to admit that sad fact out loud instead of just in her head. Perhaps noticing the blonde's discomfort or maybe just musing the topic on her own, Raja chimed in, "Shame. You two would make a cute couple."

"How's that?" Alaska asked with a helpless laugh in her voice, "I'm like...a head taller than her and we're total opposites."

"Opposites but still complementary, at least from what I've seen," the older woman mentioned as she turned her gaze away from the ocean to focus solely on the pair beside her.

Immediately agreeing, Manila made a further comment of, "And you always look so happy together. Like when you make each other laugh...it looks like your smiles were meant just for the other."

"Oh, um, thank you," the blonde muttered as her cheeks grew even hotter with the mention of the couple's observation.

Taking a more pointed tone, Raja questioned the younger woman, "Isn't that something you've thought about before?"

Although Alaska was inclined to deny it, she felt unable to follow through with the notion, at least in the presence of these particular two. There was a hint of reluctance in the undertone of her voice as she quietly admitted, "Maybe."

"But you've never made a move?" Raja inquired with an arched brow. Though her demeanor wasn't meant to be judging she still seemed to disapprove, even if only slightly, of the lack of initiate on either woman's part.

Picking up on the reproach in the older woman's voice, Alaska continued to fiddle nervously with the lock of hair tangled in her fingers as she tried to defend herself with, "No, I...I can't. She's...we really are opposites. It couldn't really last."

"Never know," Raja disagreed, "Manila and I are pretty different but we make it work."

Piping up, the younger woman placed a comforting hand on Alaska's thigh and added in consolingly, "There's always a way when you find some common ground."

Alaska politely nodded her head, understanding the meaning behind the words yet still skeptical at how likely they were to be true in real life. Over and over throughout her friendship with Willam, she had reinforced to herself that things hardly ever worked out the way they do Hollywood movies. Personality differences come into play very quickly and could drive a couple apart no matter how attracted they were to one another. Though in this instance, it was clearly a case of one-sided attraction.

Trying to take the focus off of herself, Alaska chose to ask, "How'd you two end up together?"

Each looked at each other to ask who ought to tell the story and with a few seconds of silent conversation, Raja chose to answer for the both of them, "Well, it was right around here actually...rather, a little bit up a ways, but just one day we were out here swimming, having a good time together and somehow we ended up against the rocks just finally...showing each other how we really felt."

"Yeah, _somehow_ ," Manila muttered with an eye-roll thrown in to boot.

A smirk made its way to Raja's lips as she replied innocently (and sounded as though she had used the excuse multiple times before), "I slipped."

"Uh huh," the younger woman noted sarcastically, "Slipped your tongue right into my mouth."

"I didn't hear you complaining..." Raja shot back with a taunting grin, "Then or now."

Another eye-roll was provided as Manila gave in and brought the commentary back to its original purpose with a gentle declaration of, "Point is, we just kind of took a chance and saw where it led us and I'd say we're doing pretty well."

Nodding her head in complete agreement, the brunette added, "No matter how busy we get, we always find our way back here."

"Our special spot," Manila affirmed with a nostalgic tone as she gazed at her partner in mutual adoration.

Now more than ever, Alaska felt mortifyingly embarrassed that she had seen them in such an intimate moment, accidental or otherwise. Her voice was starting to shake as she hurriedly apologized, "I'm sorry, I didn't know it meant-"

"It's okay," Raja cut in with an understanding looking in her eyes, "I'm sure it's not just ours."

"And we don't mind sharing..." Manila noted thoughtfully as her hand inched its way up in a lazy manner to meet the outer hem of Alaska's bikini bottom. "Not if you don't."

The brushing of Manila's fingertips against Alaska's skin left her head feeling dizzy and her heart pounding in her chest. Unlike most times when the blonde usually remained unaware of someone's flirting until she was smacked in the face with it, this time it was hard to call the risque behavior as anything but. Just barely she noticed that Manila was drawing thoughtless patterns against her thigh as she waited to see if the younger woman was having any objects to her open invitation. Finding nothing other than a growing shade of pink in Alaska's face, Manila moved closer one final time until she had almost trapped the blonde between herself and her partner.

Alaska was trying to search the depths of her mind for anything to say or do but the addition of another firmer hand resting on her opposite hip made it almost impossible to come up with any coherent thought. Her eyes dropped to the ground in an attempt to keep them from drifting down Manila's chest but a gentle hand lifting her chin up quickly brought her gaze back to the jet haired girl in front of her. In a sharp contrast to Alaska's timid nature, Manila made no effort to hide the growing lust in her eyes. She focused her attention almost solely on Alaska's lips but to the surprise of the younger woman, the first place she actually felt them was as they grazed against her cheek.

Her breath hitched in her throat as Manila placed a light trail of kisses from the edge of Alaska's cheekbone, down to the corner of her mouth and then continued on to trace the curve of her jawline. There was slight whine at the denial but Manila remained unconcerned as she placed several kisses down the front and sides of the young woman's neck. Alaska had been so focused on the woman directly in front of her that she had almost forgotten about Raja...at least until she felt the older woman's free hand pushing back the long loose locks to leave her own series of kisses across Alaska's back and shoulder.

The blonde's mind felt like it was slowly falling into an endless abyss as the women of either side of her seemed determined to leave no area untouched by their lips. A yearning ache was being to build in her chest and stomach as Manila proceed to the leave the beginnings of a love bite above Alaska's clavicle and Raja slowly made her way up to the shell of Alaska's ear. She felt the hand formerly woven into her hair drop to brush against her lower back before steadily curling around the contour of her waist.

She barely felt able to breath normally as she heard a husky whisper of, "She's watching, you know."

Alaska was almost about to question what Raja had meant but suddenly her mind flashed with a realization of the obvious answer. Even if she had tried, Alaska couldn't push away the mental image of Willam watching them nor the desperate desire to let the other women do as they pleased even as the dirty blonde engaged in her own voyeurism.

Raja's fingers started to toy with the top hem of Alaska's swim bottoms as she continued to drive the point home with, "She's waiting to see what you do."

A nod was all the acknowledgement Alaska felt confident to give. There was very little coherent thought left in her head as Manila's tongue dragged itself across her skin and a few fingers pulled aside the straps of her top so that her lips could continue dusting the entirety of Alaska's exposed skin.

The blonde felt her hand clenching and nails digging into the bark beneath her as she tried to resist the temptation to pull one of the other women in even closer. Her mind almost went completely blank as she heard Raja suggest, "Why don't you invite her over?"

Hardly a second passed after Alaska heard the question before she was calling out softly, "Willam."

Her voice was low and broken, barely able to get it above her normal volume as she tried to fight back another whine while Manila's hand began to explore the curves of her lower body. Raja still remained the most level headed of the three as she encouraged the blonde in a gentle, cooing tone, "A little louder baby, so she can hear you."

Immediately reacting to the seductive dip in the older woman's voice, Alaska called out even louder for her friend, "Willam."

This time it seems she had been heard and soon there was a soft scrapping of feet as Willam emerged from near a cluster of tangled trees, branches and weeds to walk purposefully towards the three. It was hard to say anything definitive about the expression Willam wore. At first glance it would appear that she were stone-faced, almost pissed off by what she saw but just beneath that there was a definitive look of possessiveness and jealousy and it was then Alaska finally seemed to grasp why Raja called out the fact that the dirty blonde had been watching them.

As Willam drew nearer, Alaska shakily stood up to meet her. Her body felt like it was buzzing wildly from electricity running through every synapse as she tried to maintain her balance on increasingly unsteady legs. Every step made it feel like her knees would give out beneath her but finally she was face to face with the dirty blonde. Alaska's eyes roamed over every inch of her face as she desperately searched for some kind of answer or indication of how to proceed. Though Willam still had yet to say a word one way or another, Alaska knew what she wanted to do even if it might only be just this once. Her breathing was labored as her hands trembled in anticipation but it was when Willam finally opened her mouth to say something that Alaska's willpower broke.

Even before the first syllable had slipped out, Alaska's hands found their way to cup the dirty blonde's face and pull her close as she pressed their lips together for the kiss she had been waiting years to give to Willam. Almost the second their lips had touched, Willam's hands were clutching at her waist as though she were daring the world to try and pull Alaska away even for a second as she succumbed to the unspoken passion she and her friend shared for one another.

It was hard to say how long the kiss had actually lasted but each agreed on two points; one, that it was long overdue and two, that it still wasn't enough. When they actually managed to pull away Alaska felt sure that every ounce of air in her lungs had been depleted during the duration of their lip-lock yet still Alaska wanted it to continue for as long as possible. Willam looked no better off but she was at least able to hide her panting. Her eyes however gave everything away as her pupils grew dark with the desire to pull Alaska back in for another round.

They would have begun again almost immediately had not the other couple stepped up beside them. Willam's head turned just in time to see Raja's hint of a smirk as she replaced Alaska's hands with her own and turned Willam's face up to capture her lips for their own kiss. Alaska's jaw dropped at the sight in front of her but soon she found herself having to bite her lip to keep a soft moan from escaping.

Manila's chest was pressed to Alaska's back as her hands traveled over the contours and curves of Alaska's body. Unlike before when she kept her wandering fingers strictly below the belt, this time they ran everywhere they could reach, seemingly intent on teasing the younger woman with as little effort as possible.

"'Nila," Alaska murmured softly as a pair of lips placed a series of kisses from one shoulder blade to the next.

She wasn't sure what she was asking for but Manila seemed to know well enough for her. Descending at a snail's pace, Manila's fingers worked their way down Alaska's chest, past her rib cage and stomach until they met the hem of Alaska's bikini bottoms. She was toying with the skin just above that area as Alaska's attention fell back to the pair in front of her.

Willam and Raja's lip-lock looked almost like a sparring battle for dominance as each refused to back down and play a more passive role. Raja maintained her usual calm and collected style throughout their make-out session while Willam poured every bit of her fiery personality into each passing of their lips. Even with the sharp contrast in styles, it was still one of the hottest things Alaska could ever recall seeing. She wanted to see just how far the two would go in their efforts to one-up each other but neither had anything on Manila's forwardness.

A single hand snuck its way past the elastic of the swim bottoms and moved further down until she was just about to meet Alaska's outer lips. Her breath was coming out sporadically as she awaited the first contact and for the life of her nothing could be done to stop the needy whine from escaping from deep within her throat. The sound quickly caught Willam's ear and breaking the kiss with Raja she found an equally enticing sight waiting for her.

Her expression seemed to fluctuate between encouraging them to continue or wanting to rip Manila's hands away and replace them with her own. Raja picked up on the conflicting desires and wrapped her arms around Willam's waist as she placed a brief collection of kisses up the side of her neck. A final peck was pressed to Willam's cheek, as the older woman called out in vaguely reproachful manner, "'Nila..."

Understanding immediately what Raja was hinting at, Manila withdrew her traveling fingers and relented, "Fine...I'll wait my turn."

Alaska's stomach flipped at the statement and her eyes immediately darted to meet Willam's and then onto Raja's. Even the dirty blonde had turned around slightly in order to look at the older woman in confusion. With a patient, welcoming tone, Raja offered, "We are still on a public beach after all but if you want...we could move this back to our house."

"Its only about 15 minutes away," Manila added in persuasively.

Willam's gaze immediately shot over to connect with Alaska's and with little more than a few seconds of consideration the pair were nodding their heads in mutual agreement. In a lightning quick frenzy, each of the couples packed up their belongings and hightailed it back to the parking lot. Though the sun wasn't even midway in the sky at this point, no one found the energy to care about a day not spent at the beach for once.

To Raja and Manila's credit the estimated travel time proved to be just about accurate and within the 30 minutes of leaving the beach behind, the four had arrived back at the house and found their way to the bedroom. Admittedly it was too easy for them to pair off for the first round, particularly since Willam had no intention of sharing Alaska during their first time together. As eagerly as Willam crowded Alaska onto the mattress, Raja had done the same with Manila. She knew just how to work her partner up until she squirming with impatience beneath the older woman.

As for Willam, her interest lie solely with exploring the body she could finally claim for her own. She reveled in the drawn out moans and gasps as she drug her fingertips and tongue over every inch of newly exposed skin. Alaska's cheeks were soon flushed from both the actions of the dirty blonde and the knowledge that she was being watched by the other couple. A few times she had tried to switch their positions, to return the favor and finally touch her friend in manner that she'd only dream of before...but Willam was having none of that.

As if to prove a point, she maintained her place above Alaska and reaffirmed that at least for this session, the blonde would have to be content with being a pillow princess. Though she certainly wouldn't admit it out loud, Alaska's heart and stomach fluttered at the statement and all too easily she gave in to Willam's demand. She didn't bother to hide the growing volume in her voice but more than anything she still wanted to see or hear the other couple next to her. After catching a glimpse at the beach and now having the opportunity to fully indulge in their offer; it was too much to pass up even for a minute. Through her broken pants she begged them to continue, to just doing something so she could watch.

The pair shared a knowing looked and promised with a small smirk that they knew just how to accommodate her. Placing a delicate kiss to Manila's cheek, Raja asked softly, "Do you want to tonight?"

Manila nodded in the affirmative but it still gave neither of the other women any clue what to expect. Willam hardly seemed to care any way and promptly returned all of her attention back to recapturing the blonde's lips. They ignored the couple slipping off the side of the bed and pushed away the curiosity growing in the back of their minds as they heard one of them rifling around in one of the nightstand drawers. However, at the sound of clothing being shed and thrown about, Alaska's interest was piqued and she opened her eyes steal a quick peak.

Her jaw actually dropped as she took notice of Manila casually slipping into the harness containing a strap on while Raja stood at the ready removing the very last articles of clothing still clinging to her body. The blonde's eyes grew wide as she raked her gaze over both of the other women's exposed bodies while they disrobed or prepared themselves. There was such an air of routine that even Willam had to wonder just how often they had done this, either by themselves or in front of other people.

Both of the women lying on the bed were blatantly staring by the time Raja and Manila were ready to move forward. It hardly seemed to surprise the pair to turn around and discover that they were being watched, they almost seemed to enjoy it in fact.

Jokingly Manila asked if the other two would be stripping as well and all too quickly Willam realized that she and Alaska were still wearing too many clothes for her taste. Deciding to remedy the situation herself, Willam took charge of relieving the younger woman of any clothing that had not already been tossed over the edge to bed.

Finally gazing upon each other for the first time in such an intimate moment, the two took their time letting their eyes roam over the other's body. Alaska was starting to reach a hand out towards Willam and trace along the curves she'd been denied before, but the dirty blonde swiftly caught her hand and forced her back to hit the mattress once again.

"Not yet," she warned with a sly grin.

Unhappy, Alaska simply pouted and nodded in understanding as Raja slid onto the bed beside her. Balancing herself on her hands and knees, she promised, "Don't worry, this'll make up for it."

There was barely time for the younger woman to swallow before she found Raja's face beginning to contort in pleasure as Manila carefully guided in the shaft of the prosthetic penis. Alaska looked beyond the clouding gaze of Raja to find Manila biting her lip in anticipation as she waited for a signal to begin moving. Not once did she seem tempted to proceed any further until her partner was entirely comfortable with the new feeling.

The blonde again allowed her eyes to slowly travel down the bodies of both women as an all too familiar ache began to pool in her core. With every passing second she seemed to discover a detail, something that made her want to touch and be touched by them. She'd almost forgotten about her own partner as she studied the pair in fascination until a finger began tracing along her outer folds. The ease at which Willam was able to slide against her was almost embarrassing but considering what she was watching? Who could blame her?

Just for a bit fun, Willam leant close to the shell of her ear and teased, "You're so wet 'Laska...does watching them really turn you on that much?"

It was hard for Alaska to even breathe between the question, the tone, the finger gliding along her entrance and of course, the couple waiting for her answer. Her mouth tripped over her words as she tried to come up with a response but with lazy brushing of Willam's index against her clit, her mind felt like it had been put through a blender.

Still the dirty blonde tried to encourage her, even after she became partially distracted by the growing movement beside her as Raja gave the approval for her partner to set up slow pace.

"C'mon, baby, I know you can answer me," Willam taunted as she slipped in the first digit. "You like watching them, don't you?"

Try as she might, it still took Alaska well over a minute to muster enough thought power to answer shakily, "Y-yes."

As a reward, another finger was carefully guided in as Willam claimed her lips for a searing lip-lock that left the blonde breathless and panting. There was so little being done to her but she felt close to losing it. She very nearly did once she felt Raja turning her face for their own long overdue kiss. There was passion in everything that Raja did as Alaska soon discovered. Despite the calm exterior she knew how to express her emotions effectively even through just kiss. Between her heated make out session, Willam expertly working her fingers and kissing her way down her body, it was no wonder that Alaska already felt on edge. Even the moments when she had to pull away to breathe offered little relief. Always waiting for her was Manila's hungry gaze. It was as if she were saying, 'I'm next.'

Perhaps catching on to that thought or simply from just knowing how to read Alaska better than anyone else, Willam asked, "You want her inside you, huh?"

Alaska could only whine in response as the thought alone had her nearly begging for a turn and willing to promise anything just to get it. The dirty blonde above her let out a little laugh as she confirmed, "She'll get her chance...only after I'm done with you."

It was with that possessive statement that Alaska finally lost it and pulled Willam close as she rode out her orgasm. She wished she could have held out a bit longer but there was plenty of opportunity for that later in the day. For now she would simply enjoy the fact that she was here with Willam after so many years of silent pining, with another cute couple to boot. True to her word, Willam was not one to share, not so quickly but by the end of their session all of their bodies had been pressed so close together it was difficult to tell just where one person ended and another began. Each took their turn having attention lavished upon them and returned it in equal measure throughout the day. Before any of them had realized, the natural daylight in the room was starting to dwindle and bodies were threatening to give out completely for the night.

They had all but collapsed into a sweaty, panting mess huddled together as they decided to call it quits for the time being. Willam and Alaska ended up staying the night and well into the next day at the insistence of Raja and Manila. Much as they had done in previous weeks, there was a promise exchanged between the four to meet again the following Saturday. Eventually spending Saturdays together turned into entire weekends up until there came a point in time where Alaska and Willam would simply leave directly from work on Friday and return home the following Monday in order to squeeze in every last minute they could with Raja and Manila. Each wanted to make their situation a bit more permanent but still it felt too soon to broach such a heavy topic. For now they were content to share as much time together as they could before deciding on any other major steps. But despite the increase in time spent in their more or less shared house, they never forgot to return to the beach where it had all started for them.


End file.
